thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye random canon bits
Just some random tidbits about my series I thought I'd share that will probably never be mentioned in the main storyline, but I wanted to get out there. *Mister Oculus is able to improve or ruin another person's eyesight. As a result, none of his gavels have glasses. However, it's a fairly lengthy process, so he is unable to use it in battle. **Iris Dogood's eyesight was improved by Mister Oculus *Mister Oculus can recognize anyone who watches his show, whether he met them in person or not. *Zach has always been a cat person, and the episode Responsibility where he is given a cat he names Cherry was the result of him begging Mister Oculus for a whole month for a cat. **Zach was not told he would be given the cat in the episode ahead of time. *The Doll Maker is Drosselmeyer from The Nutcracker. The Wooden Girl is actually the one who turned the Prince into The Nutcracker. The Mouse King had been getting help from The Wooden Girl, and Drosselmeyer had interfered because he and The Wooden Girl were still at war, as Drosselmeyer had not been completely overthrown yet, and The Wooden Girl, in exchange for her help overthrowing the Prince turned into The Nutcracker, had The Mouse King's soldiers spy on Drosselmeyer and chew on his dolls. Drosselmeyer needed the Nutcracker to defeat The Mouse King, but he couldn't resist doing so by setting a romantic story into motion. *The relationship between The Doll Maker and Clara's family is unknown, but Clara's parents knew who Drosselmeyer really was. *Abhorrence strangely is very kind to children. This may because he never had a good childhood of his own, or because he finds them charmingly crazy. No one knows for sure the real reason. *Sirius hates being compared to dogs from cartoons. *Mister Oculus is very sensitive about his show, and once went after a critic who gave it a really bad review. The critic is actually the one who sparked the revamp of the show. *Pestilence was once accused of witchcraft while disguised as an ordinary human, as a group of people noticed he was spreading The Black Plague. It was after this that he adopted his Plague Doctor look in order to avert suspicion, causing people to believe he was merely tending to victims of the plague. *Dr. Mager believes himself to be related to Dr. Frankenstein, but the validity of these claims are unknown. *Transgression, when she was human, was the child of Henry the 8th and one of his mistresses. Her mother had slept with him because it was well known that Henry later gave his mistresses lot of money, and married them off to high-ranking nobles. Unlike other mistresses, however, she did not find Henry himself attractive (Henry the 8th was actually very muscular and good looking in his younger years). Transgression's mother later manipulated her noble husband's love and affections to get whatever she wanted, something Transgression later did to The Slender Man to convince him to turn her into a Fear. *Transgression's real name as a human, ironically, was Virtue. Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye Category:Mister Oculus Category:Gavels Category:The Runner Verse